No es el final
by Nekita-Nekis Hiwatari Nagumo
Summary: Kenma piensa que todo es el final, pero esta equivocado / KurooxKenma


**Título:** No es el final  
**Pairing:** Kuroo/Kenma  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna(?) ewe  
**Resumén: ****Kenma no quiere que Kuroo se valla, piensa que todo es un final, lo que no sabe, es que solo es el principio.**

* * *

En toda historia siempre hay un final, puede ser feliz o triste, pero todo acaba. Así es la ley de la vida, naces y después mueres, tienes amigos y después los dejas, comes algo y se acaba, pero aun así siempre quedarán los recuerdos felices y tristes. Eso es lo que piensa él, Kozume Kenma, quién en ese momento estaba mirando, con sus ojos dorados, fijamente esa puerta con cristales transparentes ¿Debía entrar a la graduación de los de tercero? ¿Por qué? Si, era bien cierto que todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban hay dentro viendo como el directo de la secundaria Nekoma daba un discurso y les daba los diplomas a los alumnos que se graduaban ese año, pero también era cierto que esa seguramente era la última vez que vería a Kuroo Tetsurou, su mejor amigo y la persona que amaba. Simplemente no quería despedirse de él, por lo que solo se volteó haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se movieran ligeramente; sus ojos dorados miraron el desolado pasillo y emprendió camino hasta la salida de la institución para salir al patio, necesitaba que un poco de aire se llevara sus pensamientos negativos.

Había sido divertido jugar con Kuroo todos esos años, estar con él a su lado y ser su mejor amigo. Recordaba la primera vez que aquel ojinegro se había acercado a él con las intenciones de que jugará junto a el voleibol, al principio dudo, pero acabo aceptando, aprendiendo las técnicas básicas y mejorando cada día que pasaba junto al pelinegro. El siempre había estado ahí, ayudándole, protegiéndole y diciéndole cosas buenas (aunque algunas vergonzosas). También apoyaba sus decisiones, como la de haberse teñido el cabello de rubio a pesar de tenerlo negro; cuando los de su clase lo habían visto al día siguiente solo se habían burlado porque Kenma había decidido cambiar y Tetsurou se había puesto de su lado, casi queriendo golpear a sus compañeros de clase, desde ese día algo en el rubio había comenzado a crecer, unos sentimientos hacía su amigo, sentimientos que nunca había dicho y no lo haría, porque de confesarlos estaba seguro de que todo acabaría para ellos dos, después de todo, las relaciones de amigos se rompen cuando una de las partes se declara a la otra.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Sus orbes oscuras observaban todo el lugar, mientras los alumnos salían del auditorio en orden, cosa rara para unos adolescentes, pero todos sabían perfectamente como era de estricto el director de su escuela, por lo que era mejor no tentar a que les pusiera alguna falta en su último día de escuela y de secundaria. Chasqueó la lengua mientras subía casi a la carrera las escaleras y se iba desatando la corbata de rallas blancas y azules que llevaba. Había algo que debía pedirle y el no estaba ¿Dónde se encontraba Kenma? Eso pensaba el pelinegro llegando al pasillo por donde los alumnos caminaban saliendo hacía fuera o quedándose por ahí charlando entre ellos, después de todo ya eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

-Kuroo-san, ¿Buscas a Kenma-san?-la voz de uno de sus compañeros de equipo le hizo voltear, observando al de primer año, Inuoka, quién ya pasaría a segundo.

-Si, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra? Ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco estuviste en la presentación.-Dijo el capitán del equipo de voleibol, mientras observaba al menor, quién solo rasco su mejilla nervioso.

-Salió fuera, seguro esta por los jardines y… pues… ¿K-Kuroo-san?-el castaño se había quedo callado y sorprendido observando como el pelinegro había echado a correr por el pasillo aun cuando estaba prohibido. El director siempre decía que debían caminar y no correr como niños pequeños.-Oh… bueno, seguramente lo veré después.-Se alzó de hombros y se fue a buscar a los de su clase.

Tetsurou salió fuera de la institución mirando por los alrededores; los alumnos caminaban hablando entre ellos, otros se encontraban solos escuchando música en sus mp3 o en sus celulares y otros tantos sentados en el jardín a la sombra de un árbol. El pelinegro camino hasta los jardines y un poco alejado de la gente se encontraba la persona a la que había estado buscando; llevó su mano a quitar su corbata de su cuello y cogerla con su mano izquierda, ya que en la derecha llevaba su diploma.-Kenma.-Llamó cuando estuvo cerca al menor, quién se volteó observando a su amigo.-¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que verías la graduación de los de tercer años.-Habló mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

El de cabellos rubios había estado pensando en Kuroo desde que había salido del centro a los jardines, en su mano llevaba su celular, el cual casi nunca soltaba, ya que a Kenma solía gustarle estar con él; solo cuando escuchó aquella voz tan conocida para é, hizo que se volteará dejando de prestarle atención al aparato y observando aquellos ojos negros.-Y-yo… lo siento…-Se disculpo el menor agachando la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos marrones que iban con el uniforme de la escuela. Siempre se pregunto porque el uniforme del equipo era rojo mientras el de la escuela era azul y gris, era todo un misterio para él.

-No te disculpes, lo comprendo, siempre hemos estado juntos y ahora yo me iré a la universidad.-Dijo mientras llevaba la mano con la que sujetaba su diploma a su hombro.-Oi Kenma, este no es nuestro final.-Estiró su mano hasta ponerla frente al rostro del menor, enseñando la corbata que llevaba en la mano; el rubio solo había levantado la cabeza observándola con curiosidad.-Tómala.-Ordeno y el rubio la cogió entre sus manos.-Cuando te gradúes, ven conmigo, yo te estaré esperando.-El corazón del menor había dado un brinco al escuchar esas palabras y sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rojizo que llamaron la atención del mayor ¿Kenma se había sonrojado? Él era demasiado lindo, le encantaba sus expresiones y esperaba aunque fuera poder visitarlo los fines de semana.

-S-si… yo iré…-Entre sus manos el de ojos dorados estrujaba la cortaba que le había sido entregada mientras sonreía, era una sonrisa pequeña pero que demostraba muchas cosas, todas las que sentía en ese momento, alegría, tristeza, añoranza, miedo, amor… y más pero que realmente todas las superaría. En un impulso que nunca había tenido el rubio abrazo al mayor, sorprendiéndolo, pero haciéndolo sonreír. Kuroo correspondió el abrazo, estrujando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo del rubio; los dos habían cerrado los ojos, guardando ese momento en sus mentes para siempre.

Y aunque Kenma no se hubiera confesado y aunque Kuroo no le hubiera dicho nada, los dos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos y de que se amaban nuevamente. Al parecer el final de algo siempre era el comienzo de otra cosa, eso es lo que pensaba el rubio de ojos dorados mientras abrazaba a su amigo de toda la vida y quién seguramente en el futuro seria su pareja, porque eso no era el final, si no el comienzo de algo, de su historia y sobre todo de su vida.


End file.
